The Color Challenge! Camp
The Squares RedNew.png|Red-Pina Colada Best YellowNew.png|Yellow-Wiseisback (12th) Blue_f.png|Blue-MePhone X PinkNew.png|Pink-Wiseisback (13th) FuchsiaNew.png|Fuchsia-NLG343 (Currently Petr.Kasuba.12) Cyan.png|Cyan-Bfdi is the best The Circles Orange.PNG|Orange-Phuocphuc46 Green.jpg|Green-NLG343 (Currently Bfdi is the best) PurpleNew.png|Purple-Phuocphuc46 (11th) GrayNew.png|Gray-MePhone X BrownNew.png|Brown-Pina Colada Best Tan.PNG|Tan-MePhone X Not in a team yet Cottony guitar pose.png|Cottony-Wiseisback Rules If you don't do a challenge, you will receive a strike, if you get 3 strikes, you will be up for re-sign ups. There will be a lot of joining contestants because this camp has only 10 contestants and the new contestants won't be colors. At every elimination, the one who was in bottom 2 with the eliminated contestant will receive a disadvantage in the next challenge. Strikes Yellow (Eliminated) - 2/3 Pink (Eliminated) - 1/3 Blue - 2/3 Gray - 2/3 Tan - 2/3 Red - 1,5/3 Brown - 1/3 Challenge 1 The first challenge is to choose a shape. Every shape will give you a random number of points. Choose a shape in the comments. A contestant that you signed up need to not choose the same number than another one you signed up (Like in InfinityBlade2005's camp) Circle - Green (14 points) Square - Brown (5 points) Triangle - Red (10 points) Rectangle - Star - Fucshia (1 point) Diamond - Blue (7 points) Oval - Purple (6 points) Heart - Pentagon - Gray (3 points) Hexagon - Orange (2 points) Circles: 31 points Squares: 18 points The circles win. Pink and Yellow, as for not doing the challenge, you both receive a strike. Yellow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A FEAR OF STRIKES!!!! Pink: :( Red: 0 Votes Yellow: 1 vote Blue: 0 votes Pink: 3 votes (Eliminated) Fucshia: 2 votes (Disadventage in next challenge) Total of votes: 6 votes 1st elimination Last time, the squares lost and were UFE. Let's see who will be eliminated. Red and Blue, you both got 0 votes. So you're both safe. Red and Blue: YAY! *Red and Blue high-fives Yellow, you got 1 vote, so you're safe. Yellow: (Sigh of relief) So it's down to Fucshia and Pink. One of you will be eliminated and one of you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge. The last person safe is...........................................Fucshia with 2 votes and Pink is eliminated with 3 votes. Fucshia: YES! Pink: :( *The boxing glove from the Color Challenge! (I forgot it's name) push Pink away Fucshia, you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge since you were in the bottom 2 with Pink. Fucshia: OH NO! But before we get to the next challenge, Tanny also known as Tan joins the game. Tan: Hi guys! Before we start the next challenge, sign-up as Tan. Since Tan is a circle, he joins the circles. Challenge 2 MePhone X taken Tan. Anyways, you're next challenge is "Eliminating directions". You have to choose either Up, Down, Right or Left. 2 are positive, 2 are negative, if you choose a negative direction, you're out of the challenge. The one who didn't chosen all negative directions win the challenge. Fucshia, let's find out what's your disadvantage in the challenge. Fucshia, only 1 arrow is positive for you, 3 are negative for you. So, looks like it will be hard for Fucshia to win the challenge! Fucshia: Oh no! Round 1: Up - Fucshia (Out) Down - Brown (Out) Right - Green and Red (Safe!) Left - Purple and Orange (Safe!) Fucshia and Brown, you're out. And Gray, Tan, Blue and Yellow, as for not doing the first round, you're automatically out. So, only Green, Red, Purple and Orange left. Second round time! Round 2: Up - Down - Right - Left - Purple, Orange and Green Hold on, you all chosen the same direction, so I guess Purple, Orange and Green all won the challenge. Red didn't do the challenge, he was automatically out. Since Purple, Orange and Green are all in circles, the circles win again. Yellow, Blue, Gray and Tan as for not doing the challenge, you all get 1 strike, Yellow, if you don't do the next challenge you will be up for re-sign-ups. Red, since you participated to the first round and didn't participated to the second round, you will get 0,5 strike. Yellow: Stop giving me strikes already! Then do the challenge. Yellow: But I have a fear of challenges! Too bad! You need to do them. Red: 3 votes (disadventage in the next challenge) Yellow: 7 votes (Eliminated) Blue: 0 votes Fucshia: 1 vote 2nd elimination Last time, the squares got UFE again. Let's get to the elimination. Blue got the least amount of votes at 0 votes. Blue: Yes! Fucshia, you're safe at 1 vote. Fucshia: Finally! I don't get a disadvantage in the next challenge! So, it's down to Red and Yellow. One of you will be eliminated and one of you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge. The last person safe is............................Red with 3 votes, and Yellow is eliminated with 7 votes, a record! Yellow: 7 VOTES????????????!!!! Yep. *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Yellow away* So, before we start the next challenge, I have 3 news. One, Cyan twins joins the game. Cyan 1: Hi guys! Cyan 2: No, they care about me, not you. Cyan 1: SHUT UP! Stop arguing Cyan. Anyways, you can take Cyan if you want. Cyan 1: Take me! Cyan 2: No, TAKE ME! BTW, a user will sign-up both of you. Both Cyans: That's good to know! Two, NLG343 is currently blocked so you have to take Green or Fucshia until he's unblocked. Three, Wiseisback remembered that he/she was in the show. So I will make a special character debut and he will automatically take him. So, before we start the next challenge, sign-up as Cyan, Fucshia or Green. Challenge 3 So, the next challenge is to guess what thing I do the most. Go on computer - Purple, Orange, Fucshia and Cyan Watch the TV - Green Go swimming - Walk in the city - Walk in the campaign - Let's see the results The Squares's results Right answer: Fucshia and Cyan (+ 2 Points) Didn't do the challenge: Red and Blue (- 2 points) Total: 0 points Cyan 2: See Cyan 1? I told you "go on the computer" would be the right answer. Cyan 1: GRRR!!! The Circles's results Right answer: Purple and Orange (+ 2 points) Wrong answer: Green (- 1 point) Didn't do the challenge: Gray, Tan and Brown (- 3 points) Total: -2 points Green: What? I was wrong? Aw... So, the squares wins for the first time in The Color Challenge's history! Gray: 1 vote (Disadvantage in next challenge) Tan: 0 votes Brown: 0 votes Green: 0 votes Orange: 1 vote (Disadvantage in next challenge) Purple: 2 votes (Eliminated) Tulip: 0 votes Beaker: 0 votes Cottony: 2 votes (Tie) Hot Dog: 0 votes Pill: 0 votes Lemon: 0 votes Soda Pop: 2 votes (Tie) Strawberry: 0 votes 3rd elimination Last time, the circles lost for the first time in The Color Challenge's history and were up for elimination. Let's get to the elimination. Tan, Brown and Green, you all got 0 votes, so you're all safe. Tan, Brown and Green: YAY! So it's down to Gray, Orange and Purple. 2 of you will get a disadvantage in the next challenge, and 1 of you will get eliminated. Gray: So you voted for me because Gray is a hated color?! Orange: You voted for me because I made everything explode in The Color Challenge! episode 4? Purple: So you voted for me just because I'm a girl? The two persons safe are...........................Gray and Orange with 1 vote each! And Purple is eliminated with 2 votes. Purple: WHAT?! YOU VOTED FOR ME BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN TH- *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Purple away Now let's see which character that was supposed to be in Color Dare will join the game as Wiseisback. Everyone except Cottony and Soda Pop got 0 votes so they don't join the game. Lemon: Buy a sto- *The boxing glove from The Color Challenge! push Tulip, Beaker, Hot Dog, Pill, Lemon and Strawberry away So, it's down to Soda Pop and Cottony but they got 2 votes each! So we need a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker is a quiz. First question, who was the first eliminated from BFDI? *Cottony press her button Yes? Cottony: It was Flower. Correct. Cottony: 1 correct answer Soda Pop: 0 correct answers Second question, what's OU Ice Cream's secret? *Soda Pop press her button Yes? Soda Pop: She's eggs. Correct. Cottony: 1 correct answer. Soda Pop: 1 correct answer. Third question, who was placed last in BFDI due to Flower, Spongy and Blocky's rejoins? *Soda Pop press her button Yes? Soda Pop: Pin. Wrong. *Cottony press her button Yes? Cottony: Woody. Correct. Cottony: 2 correct answers. Soda Pop: 1 correct answer. Final question, who's PEASHOOTERFAN's most known OC? *Cottony press her button Yes? Cottony: Me. Cottony joins the game! Cottony: YES! Soda Pop: WHAT?! *The bowing glove from The Color Challenge! push Soda Pop away 4th challenge So, the next challenge is a hangman game. Say a letter in the comments, if you say a letter that is right, I will type it on the word, the first one who finds the last letter missing or find the full word gets to the next word and get to choose who will go to the next word with him/her. The team that wins will get Cottony on their team. The one who wins the last word will win for his/her team. So do the challenge right now! Gray and Orange, you're disadvantage is that the one who finds the last letter in a word or find the full word can't choose both of you so you need to be the one who finds the last letter of a word or find the full word. Blue, Gray and Tan, if you don't do this challenge, you're all going to put for re-sign ups. 1st word: NEW YORK Orange found the first word! He gets to choose who will get to the next word with him. Orange, choose anyone except Gray to get to the next word with you. 2nd word: T--O--Y M----N Category:Camp